jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Skill Tricks
Skills A Skill Trick may be obtained by expending 2 skill points whenever you gain them. A Combat trick may only be used once per Stressful Situation, unless it targets a creature, and then it may be applied against creatures that did not witness it during the current Stressful Situation. Some tricks that allow specialized usage of a skill could be attempted without the trick, but such an act would be nearly impossible (apply a -20 or greater penalty to any roll). Acrobatic Backstab Combat prereq: Acrobatics 12 ranks benefit: If you succeed on an Acrobatics(tumbling) check to negate an opportunity attack when moving through a creature's space, any such creatures are flat-footed against you for your next attack against them during the current turn. Agile Charge Combat prereq: Mobility benefit: You may run or charge across a surface that would normally require an Acrobatics(balance) or Athletics check without making such a check. Alchemy prereq: Geo 2 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Geo checks to admix alchemical items. Assume Quirk prereq: Disguise trick, Bluff 7 ranks benefit: When you attempt to disguise yourself as a specific individual, you halve any Sense Motive bonus that would be granted to penetrate that disguise based on familiarity with the subject. You must have observed the subject for at least a minute prior to the disguise. Blown Cover prereq: Bluff 8 ranks, Disguise trick benefit: Once per day per disguise, when someone exposes you, you may, as a Surprise! action, make a Bluff check with a -5 penalty to reestablish your cover. Bounce prereq: Acrobatics 10 ranks benefit: You may make iterative Acrobatics(jumping) checks to ascend vertical opposing or perpendicular surfaces. Each check you make takes a cumulative -5 penalty. Brace prereq: Athletics 8 ranks, Escape 8 ranks benefit: When climbing, if you have opposing or perpendicular surfaces to support yourself with, you may make an Athletics(climb) check (DC = to the surface's DC, plus 1 per round) as a move action to maintain your position without using your hands. Conceal Casting prereq: Sleight of Hand trick, Bluff 5 ranks, Dweomer 5 ranks benefit: When casting a spell, you may make a Stealth(handheld) check to prevent creatures from being aware of the casting. Craft(select sub-category) prereq: - benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Craft checks for the selected sub-category. Craft(Journeyman)(select sub-category) prereq: Craft Trick for the chosen sub-category benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on Craft checks for that Craft. Craft(Master)(select sub-category) ''prereq'': Craft(Journeyman) Trick for the chosen sub-category benefit: You instead gain a +5 bonus on Craft checks for that Craft. Craft(Epic)(select sub-category) ''prereq'': Craft(Master) Trick for the chosen sub-category, 20+ HD benefit: You instead gain a +10 bonus on Craft checks for that Craft. Cunning Search ''prereq: Spot 5 ranks ''benefit: ''You may apply your Int to Spot in place of Wis. '''Cunning Stealth' prereq: Stealth 5 ranks benefit: You may apply your Int to Stealth in place of Dex. Cunning Intuition ''prereq: Sense Motive 5 ranks. ''benefit: ''You may apply your Int to Sense Motive in place of Wis. '''Deft Climber' prereq: Athletics 5 ranks benefit: You may apply your Dex to Athletics(climb) checks in place on Con. Deft Engineer prereq: Engineering 5 ranks benefit: You may apply your Dex to Engineering checks in place of Int when directly manipulating objects. Disguise prereq: Bluff 5 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Bluff(disguise) checks. Displace Mass prereq: Escape 5 ranks, Hypnosis 1 rank benefit: You may apply your Con to Escape. Draw from Concealment Combat prereq: Combat Awareness 1 rank, Stealth 1 rank, Quick Draw benefit: You may draw a concealed weapon as a swift action. While doing so, you may make a Feint attempt. Falsified Components prereq: Bluff 8 ranks, Dweomer 8 ranks benefit: As a swift action, you may make a Bluff check to make the components of a spell you are casting to appear as the components of a different spell of the same circle. This effect automatically fools Dweomer checks to identify the spell. Find a Chink in the Armor Combat prereq: Spot 12 ranks benefit: As a move action, make a Spot check (DC = target's AC) against a creature in point blank range; on a success, your next attack against them this round is against their TV. Gather Information prereq: Administration 1 rank, Diplomacy 1 rank, Listen 1 rank, Sense Motive 1 rank, Sociology 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty to skill totals when calculating a Gather Information composite skill total. Haggle prereq: Bluff 2 ranks, Diplomacy 5 ranks, Sense Motive 2 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Diplomacy checks to modify monetary transactions. Handle Animal prereq: Diplomacy 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Diplomacy checks related to creatures of Intelligence less than 3. Hold in Mind Combat prereq: Hypnosis 6 ranks benefit: You may maintain concentration or limited concentration on a target effect as a swift action; your Concentration check for the effect each round takes a -4 penalty, and you must begin making checks for a regular concentration effect the first round you maintain it as a swift action. Immediate Draw Combat prereq: Sleight of Hand trick, Combat Reflexes, Quick Draw, Base Reflex 4 benefit: Whenever a creature provokes an opportunity attack from you, you may draw a concealed weapon as an immediate action immediately prior to making the attack. The creature is flat-footed against this opportunity attack if made with the concealed weaopn. Improvise Tools prereq: Open Lock trick, Engineering 7 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -2 penalty on Engineering(lock) checks for not having tools on hand. Innuendo prereq: 10 total ranks in Bluff and Sense Motive benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Bluff and Sense Motive checks to transmit or intercept secret messages. Intense Clarity prereq: Hypnosis 3 ranks, Spot 10 ranks benefit: You may, as a swift action, make a Spot check opposed by an invisible creature's Stealth check to pinpoint its exact position, reducing its total concealment to concealment for 1 round. Kip Up Combat prereq: Acrobatics 12 ranks benefit: You may stand as an immediate action. Kiss of the Butterfly Combat prereq: Biology 7 ranks, Sleight of Hand trick, BA 4 benefit: When you strike a flat-footed opponent with a light weapon, you may make a Stealth(handheld) check opposed by their Combat Awareness to leave them unaware of the hit. They gain a bonus on their Combat Awareness equal to 1/2 the damage dealt. Learn Language benefit: You add a language to your list of known languages: * Abyssal * Ancient Wessen * Aquan * Auran * Australis * Bafota * Celestial * Draconic * Dwarven * Elven * Ghennet * Giant * Gnoll * Gnome * Goblin * Haitian * Ignan * Infernal * Mercane * Mongrel * Olman * Orc * Persiet * Shava * Sylvan * Terran * Tartarian * Umbral * Wessen Literate prereq: Illiterate benefit: You cease to be illiterate. Magic Familiarity(select a casting class) prereq: Arcana 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Dweomer checks for the selected class. special: When you gain {1} in a given class, you gain this trick for that class at no cost. Mass Demoralize Combat prereq: BA 6 benefit: When you make a Diplomacy(demoralization) check, you may roll against any number of grouped targets within your charge range. Mass Feint Combat prereq: Bluff 4 ranks, Combat Awareness 4 ranks benefit: Whenever you make a Feint attempt, you may target additional creatures by taking a cumulative -1 penalty on your Finesse(Feint) roll. Medical Expertise Combat prereq: Biology 5 ranks, Survival 5 ranks benefit: When you successfully stabilize a creature, they convert up to HD worth of damage to non-lethal. Open Lock prereq: Engineering 5 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Engineering(lock) checks. Parting Blow Combat prereq: Escape 8 ranks benefit: When you use Escape to exit a grapple, you receive a free attack action against the grappler. If your Escape check exceeded the DC by 10 or more, the grappler is flat-footed against this attack. Perform(select sub-category) ''prereq:''- benefit: ''You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Perform checks for the selected sub-category. '''Perform(Journeyman)(select sub-category) 'prereq: Perform Trick for the chosen sub-category benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on Perform checks for that Perform. Perform(Master)(select sub-category) ''prereq'': Perform(Journeyman) Trick for the chosen sub-category benefit: You instead gain a +5 bonus on Perform checks for that Perform. Perform(Epic)(select sub-category) ''prereq'': Perform(Master) Trick for the chosen sub-category, 20+ HD benefit: You instead gain a +10 bonus on Perform checks for that Perform. Planar Comprehension prereq: Arcana 3 rank, Geo 3 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Arcana and Geo checks related to extraplanar creatures, locations, and phenomena. Poison Synthesis prereq: Alchemy trick, Biology 2 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Biology checks to admix poisons. Poison Use prereq: Hypnosis 1 rank benefit: You do not risk exposing yourself to poison when administeringor applying it. Powerful Athletics prereq: Athletics 5 ranks benefit: You may apply Str to Athletics in place of Con. special: Creatures lacking a Constitution automatically receive this trick. Powerful Leaper prereq: Acrobatics 1 rank benefit: You may apply Str in place of Dex for Acrobatics(jumping) checks. Profession prereq: varies benefit: You are proficient in basic tasks for a given standard job, and can generally secure and maintain gainful employment. Psionic Familiarity(select a manifesting discipline) ''prereq: Arcana 1 rank ''benefit: ''You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Dweomer checks for the selected discipline. ''special: ''When you gain {1} in a manifesting class, you gain this trick for one discipline at no cost. '''Read Lips' prereq: Sense Motive 6 ranks, Spot 6 ranks benefit: You can make a Spot skill check (DC 20) to interpret speech when the speaker is visible but not audible. You must make a Sociology check (DC 20 or 30) to determine what language the target is speaking, if it is unfamiliar to you, and take a -20 penalty on the Spot check in that circumstance (you can only determine approximate phonetics for the speech; you gain no direct knowledge of the actual words used). If the speaker wishes, they may make a Bluff check to distort their speech and foil such an attempt. Regional Familiarity prereq: Geo 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Sociology checks related to a continent/world from which you did not originate. Ride prereq: Acrobatics 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Acrobatics(riding) checks. Rope Use prereq: Engineering 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Finesse checks related to rope. Shroud Combat prereq: Stealth 8 ranks, Perform(dance) trick benefit: As a move action, you may make a Stealth check opposed by a creature within point blank range. If you succeed, you gain concealment against that creature until your next turn. Sleight of Hand prereq: Bluff 1 rank, Stealth 5 ranks benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Stealth(handheld) checks. special: If you are trained in Acrobatics, you additionally do not take the standard -5 penalty on Acrobatics(juggling) checks. Slip through Fingers prereq: Escape 7 benefit: You gain a circumstance bonus (2 per size category the opponent is larger than you) on Escape checks to exit a grapple or pin. Slip through the Cracks Combat prereq: Acrobatics 5 ranks, Escape 5 ranks benefit: As a swift action, ignore any penalties for squeezing until your next turn. While squeezing this turn, you gain cover. Social Recovery prereq: Bluff 8 ranks, Diplomacy 5 ranks benefit: Once per day per creature you may make a Bluff check (with a -10 penalty) as a turn action immediately after failing a Diplomacy check against the target; replace your Diplomacy total with this value. You may not modify the target's attitude by more than 1 step in this manner. Sudden Liberation Combat prereq: Escape 12 ranks benefit: You may make an Escape check as a swift action. Surge of Motion prereq: Athletics 5 ranks benefit: Each time you roll Athletics, you may make a Surge! Check first; on a success increase your distance covered during that action by 10'. Surgery prereq: Biology 3 rank, BA 2 or 1 precision damage die benefit: You may use the Biology skill to stabilize creatures, or perform long term care. You may also attempt a special Biology check (DC equals amount of damage the target has taken, and doubles for each time you have tried surgical healing on that target within the last 24 hours), taking 30 minutes, to heal a living target (the amount of healing is equal to 1/2 your BA, or 1/2 your precision damage roll). Swim prereq: Athletics 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Athletics(swim) checks. Terrain Familiarity(select a terrain type) prereq: Survival 1 rank benefit: You do not take the standard -5 penalty on Survival checks related to the given terrain type. special: Rangers receive this trick for free for their Home Turf. The Fonze prereq: Improvised Tools trick, Engineering 12 ranks benefit: Once per lock per day, you may attempt an Engineering(lock) check as a swift action, with a -10 penalty. Tough Focus prereq: Base Fortitude 3 benefit: You may apply Con to Concentration. Twisted Charge Combat prereq: Acrobatics 7 ranks benefit: When making a charge attack, you may reduce your total distance by 1/2 to allow a single turn of up to 90 degrees. Uphill Fight Combat prereq: Acrobatics 5 ranks, Athletics 5 ranks benefit: You may move on a slope Wall Run prereq: Acrobatics 12 ranks, Athletics 12 ranks, Uphill Fight trick, Run benefit: You may ascend or descend a vertical surface using your landspeed (you expend 4 squares of movement for every square so traversed). If you end any move action not on a horizontal surface, you fall. ignore these for the moment Whip Master prereq: Use Rope trick, proficiency Canny Merchant: You can make a Diplomacy check to track down an item that is normally too expensive to be purchased in the town or settlement where you are currently located. The DC of this check is 10 + (the item's gp cost minus the community's gp limit, divided by 1,000). If this check succeeds, you learn of a merchant who can supply the item to you. You must still purchase it as normal. Intuitive Communication: When you are faced with a creature whose language you do not understand, you can attempt to communicate with it by making a successful Sense Motive check. This check requires that you spend at least 1 minute listening to the creature and watching its gestures and demeanor. The check's base DC is 20. If the creature is not the same type as you, the DC is 30. With a successful check, you learn the basic gist of the creature's speech. This ability gives you no special talent to speak the creature's tongue. Social Agility: You can temporarily alter a creature's attitude toward you. You can use Bluff against an unfriendly or less hostile creature in the same way you use Diplomacy. Using Bluff in this manner is a standard action that takes no special penalties. The target's attitude remains changed for 1 minute. After this time, it becomes one grade more hostile than where it started for 10 minutes.